Recently, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, flip chip type semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted (flip chip-connected) on a substrate by means of flip chip bonding have been widely utilized. In such flip chip connection, a semiconductor chip is fixed to a substrate in a form where a circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to an electrode-formed face of the substrate. In such a semiconductor device or the like, there may be a case where the back surface of the semiconductor chip is protected with a protective film to prevent the semiconductor chip from damaging or the like (see, Patent Document 1 to 10).
In order to protect the back surface of the semiconductor chip with the protective film, however, a new step for attaching the protective film to the back surface of a semiconductor chip obtained by a dicing step should be added. It results an increase in the number of the steps and a rise in the production cost and the like. With a view to reducing the production cost, a dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface has been developed. This dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface comprises a dicing tape having a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer provided on a base material and a film for flip chip type semiconductor back surface provided on the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the dicing tape. Upon producing a semiconductor device, this dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface is used in the following manner. First, a semiconductor wafer is attached onto a film for semiconductor back surface of the dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface. The resulting semiconductor wafer is then diced into semiconductor elements. After each of the semiconductor elements, together with the film for semiconductor back surface, is released from the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the dicing tape and picked up, the semiconductor element is flip chip connected onto an adherend such as substrate. In such a manner, a flip chip type semiconductor device can be obtained.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-166451    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-006386    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-261035    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2007-250970    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-158026    Patent Document 6: JP-A-2004-221169    Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-214288    Patent Document 8: JP-A-2004-142430    Patent Document 9: JP-A-2004-072108    Patent Document 10: JP-A-2004-063551
However, in the case of the above-mentioned dicing tape-integrated film for semiconductor back surface, when doss-adhesiveness between the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and the film for semiconductor back surface is high, it becomes difficult to pick up the semiconductor element and in an extreme case, it may cause a production loss in some cases.